


It Can Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It Can Wait

It Can Wait

Prompt from Redfreezeflame-Can you do a Mavin, where Gavin is hurting himself and Michael knew about it, but then Gavin could go missing and Michael could be looking for him, blaming himself for not stopping Gavin doing that to himself, and he finds Gavin almost dead. I dunno what would happen then. Just an idea! :3

Ooooh here comes the angsty.

WARNING! SUICIDE ATTEMPT!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH _ **

“Gavin! Open the door!”

Michael knocked loudly, standing outside of the Brit’s apartment with a hand on his hips as he waited for Gavin to open his front door. But he didn’t. Michael might have looked irritated on the outside but, really, he was very worried for his friend. Gavin hadn’t come to work that morning and he was concerned, mostly because the Brit had confided in him recently that he had started cutting but he wanted to stop. Michael was helping by telling Gavin to call him if he ever felt like doing it again. It had been going well but he hadn’t heard from Gavin since last night, despite texting and calling him repeatedly.

“Come on Gavvers. It’s Michael. Let me in,” the New Jerseyan called and he waited for a moment before he heard a crash from inside the apartment. “Fuck, Gavin!” Michael shouted as he shouldered the door, breaking it open and running in. The living room looked fine, not a thing out of place.

“Gavin! Where are you?” Michael called, pushing the door shut as well as he could before he ventured further into the apartment. He checked the kitchen, seeing that it was spotless as well, walking down the hallway and into Gavin’s bedroom to find the covers of his bed thrown around, a picture framed knocked off the wall and a set of drawers knocked over, the contents spilling over the floor. The sight made Michael nervous and he noticed a pair of long tanned legs in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Ga-Gavin!” Michael said, freezing for a moment before he ran to Gavin’s side. The Brit looked pale, very pale and sickly with dark bags under his eyes but the thing that made Michael have to fight the urge to panic was the nearly empty bottle of pills on the floor beside his hand. “No no no no no _no!_ ” Michael shouted, turning Gavin onto his side, patting his face and trying to get him to wake up.

“No, Gavin, please man, you have to open your eyes. Gav? Fuck!” Michael cried out, pressing his fingers to Gavin’s throat and finding the Brit’s pulse to be slow. Far too slow.

Michael fished for his cell phone out of his pocket, calling 911 and telling them what had happened. He had to stay on the line with the phone operator, explaining Gavin’s symptoms and as annoying as she was, Michael didn’t scream or hang up on her because Gavin could die if they didn’t know something.

“Michael?” Gavin’s voice came out weak and raspy. Michael looked down at his friend, seeing his hazel eyes unfocused and pupils blown.

“Gavin, stay awake. Please don’t die,” Michael said to him, holding Gavin’s face in his hands and pleading with his eyes, trying to get the barely conscious man to understand him. “I love you, Gavin. Please, stay with me,” Michael begged, but Gavin’s eyes closed again and Michael was left crying, trying to hold back sobs and to keep himself from hyperventilating in panic.

RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH

When Gavin finally woke from his near dead sleep, he was in a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown with IV’s in his arm and a warm hand gripping his like a vice. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the blur in them enough to see who was with him and maybe be able to ask why he was there when it all hit him. He’d tried to kill himself.

He’d managed to get down the first half of the pills but when trying to swallow the second half, he’d gagged up most of them, leaving him just heavily drugged on his bathroom floor for....

For Michael to find.

Even drugged out of his mind, Gavin still remembered seeing a panicked and crying Michael hovering over him, begging him to stay. Because he loved him.

Gavin turned to look at the person beside him, seeing a mop of auburn hair in a state of disarray, a pale hand clenching his own and a pair of glasses sitting on the table next to him. He rolled onto his side, mindful of the IV’s, and just watched Michael sleep with his head resting on the bed. Eventually, Michael started to stir, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at Gavin, realising that he was awake.

“Hey Michael,” Gavin said with a small smile and Michael just stared at him for a moment before throwing himself at Gavin, arms wrapping around his waist as he buried his face in the Brit’s chest, hiding his tears.

“You dumbass,” Michael sobbed, gripping the hospital gown, “you nearly ki-...why would you do that? I love you and you...” the American trailed off, instead just crying into Gavin’s chest while the Brit just sat there, unable to say anything. He slowly wrapped his arms around Michael, resting his head on top of his friend’s.

No, not friend. He didn’t know what Michael was to him now but since the only thing on his mind at that time was to comfort the man he loved....

It can wait.


End file.
